


Stay

by Timessa



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged Up (18 years old), F/F, Heavy romance, Hurt/Comfort, semi-mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timessa/pseuds/Timessa
Summary: It was almost midnight there at Hexside, the hallways were dark, classrooms empty save for the echo of mourning ghosts. A dim blue-green tint covered the school unobstructed by any creature. Not all however was surrounded by this eerie light. Two shelves, slammed tight against each other emitted a faint yellow glow between them. The source? a light glyph, one drawn intricately to extend its lifespan. But it was only one, it was only one.Beyond the shelves Amity leaned against Luz with her head buried deep in her chest. Luz grimaced as she could do nothing but stare helplessly at the light green hair right before her eyes. She brought a hand close to Amity's face, but paused, thinking if it was really ok for her to run her fingers through the back of her head — just to show she cared.Amity pushed herself closer to Luz, as if the human's embrace wasn't enough. And, taking charge, Luz planted her hand on Amity's hair.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 26
Kudos: 258





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> (They are aged up here, 18 years old)

Luz felt her jacket getting warmer, and it wasn't just Amity's heat. She could feel it, the tough wool of her clothing sticking to her skin like a wet rug. It was faint, but Luz clearly heard the soft yet vulnerable cries below her head. She combed Amity's hair, waiting for her to move, to _say_ something. Luz felt helpless in front her friend, her _dear_ friend, but she knew forcing Amity to open up would only make her feel more... _distant_.

_It's okay_ , Luz wanted to say, but the words got stuck in her throat. It was not okay, nothing was, whatever it was that made Amity just barge in their secret hideout and dive headfirst into her best friend without saying a single word was not something Luz could just shake off as something _"okay."_

Luz's eye's furrowed, _it can't stay this way_ , and gaining initiative, she lunged deeper into the hug, burying her face in Amity's neck as she squeezed her back. "Amity, tell me what's wrong." a hoarse voice made its way out of her mouth. Amity winced at her tone, and Luz almost immediately regretted speaking out. She gently drove her hand across Amity's hair, trying to comfort her, trying to make her feel that _she_ was safe with her. 

Amity winced again, and Luz flinched, why was it that whatever she did, no matter how gentle or soft, always caused Amity so much pain? Unable to give up, Luz firmly held Amity, wrapping her arms around her much stronger than before until she could feel her heart only centimeters away from Amity's face. She felt Amity grow stiff at the sudden pressure, but almost immediately relax. Luz didn't know if it was the smell of her sweat or her body heat, but Amity relaxed. "it hurts," a whisper escaped Luz's lips. "Not being able to help you," she softened her grip, " _please_ , Amity. Tell me what's wrong." at this point she was begging.

Amity, for the first time in what seemed like hours, pulled back to glance at Luz. Her eyes were red and puffy, her forehead filled with strands of hair matted with sweat, and her lips curled into a frown. Anxiety was written all over her face. Without thinking Luz grabbed her head and gently brought it back to her chest, cradling her like a baby. Amity's shoulders heaved as Luz felt her sobs growing stronger. 

"I can't—" Amity finally spoke, but it was quickly cut short by a sniffle. 

Luz brought a hand behind Amity's neck to support her head as she used her other hand to gently caress Amity's hair. "I'm sorry Amity, I was too impatient."

"They knew," Amity's fingernails latched on to Luz's jacket, digging into her skin. Luz's face crumpled, but she continued to hold Amity tight. "They knew— and they said they'd— _they'd_ _"_ Amity dug her nails deeper into Luz's jacket, making her gnash her teeth in pain, but it didn't matter to Luz. If this pain helped ease some of Amity's it was all the worth it. 

A small grunt escaped her lips. Amity must have heard it, because she quickly retracted her hands and dove away from Luz. She backed up, eyes wide with shock, onto the shelf behind her. "I'm sorry!" Amity looked fearfully at her fingers, her mouth stiff with horror, "I— I didn't mean to—"

Luz grabbed Amity's wrists, "It's okay," she forced a weak smile, then slid her hands to Amity's palm and intertwined their fingers. She stared compassionately at Amity's black-laced fingernails, "don't look at them like that, they're beautiful." She rubbed her thumb across one of her glossy nails, "and you can _never_ hurt me. I'm fine, see?" Her lips curled into a grin. 

Amity's eyes wandered from Luz's captivating smile to their intertwined hands and back , her face slowly relaxed and her breathing steady. A sigh of relief made it's way out of Luz's mouth. She had never seen Amity so... _vulnerable_. To make her feel like this, to get the Amity _she_ knew regress to a terrified mess, Luz could feel a bit of sadness and anger rise in her chest. Seeing Amity trying to calm herself down, Luz let go of one hand and sat beside her, one hand still locking fingers with Amity. 

Hands still shaking, Amity quietly pleads, "Stay." Luz holds her tighter in response. 

A couple of minutes passed without any words being said. Luz, holding on to Amity's hand like it was the last time, leaned back and stared at the light glyph hanging below the ceiling. Amity had barely moved since she voiced her plea, but Luz knew, she knew Amity was feeling much better. Her hand felt warmer, her skin, now less pale and brimming with color, felt good to hold. The shaking had stopped, and based on the look of Amity's eyes a minute ago, Luz believed she was finally _stable_.

"Odalia—" Amity spoke softly, "—my mother, she told me to— " Amity paused, then she scowled and looked away, "stop being involved with you." Luz felt Amity's grip tighten around her fingers.

Luz could only look at her in confusion, her heart beating faster every second. A pit formed in her stomach, sucking all her organs and causing her to slightly angle herself forward. Odalia was the voice of reason in Amity's life, a "god" if there was one. Her word wasn't just law to Amity, it was a way of life, one you _cannot_ change. She glanced at Amity, who was facing away. "I don't get it, I _met_ her, I talked to her, I thought—" Luz froze, her body tense with fear. 

"I thought we were _okay_." 

Amity remained still as stone.

"Amity—" Luz's eyes grow wide, she then turned to face her, muscles growing stiff with anticipation, her eyes growing dead serious. " **What** happened?"

Amity remained unresponsive.

"Amity—" Luz inched closer to her, laying a hand over her shoulder. "Tell me—"

"She found out!" Amity shouted, her voice echoing across the secret room. Her face strained red as she quickly retreated away from Luz. Amity hugged her legs tight and started swinging back and forth, eyes stuck to the ground. " _She found out_." Amity muttered, still cradling herself as she held her knees. 

She felt her heart sink into the bottom of her stomach. Luz closed her eyes, trying to imagine what "secret" she and Amity shared that would cause Odalia to despise their friendship. Nothing came up, and It wasn't helping that Amity began to panic again. But Luz knew better than to push Amity any further, lest she wants her to completely shut herself off.

Luz reached out to Amity and took her hand, she sighed deeply, "Amity— " Luz tried to whisper in the most gentle way possible, "— I promise you _nothing_ , I mean, **_nothing_** **,** will ever get me to leave you. So don't be afraid, _tell_ _me_ ," she brought Amity's hand to her forehead, "I want to help."

Luz lifted her head to look at Amity, who was hiding her face between her knees, "is it about the mess we made at potions class?" She reminisced the teacher's desk in flames and detention with Viney. Again.

Amity, ever so slightly, shook her head. 

"How about the time you lied to her about the covention so we could go see a concert by the ghouls?" Again, Amity shook her head.

Luz scratched her head, her hair, already stiff and disheveled felt hard to the touch. She tried recalling all the experiences she shared with Amity and singling out anything that might've caused Odalia to "hate" her, but nothing stood out. She inched closer to Amity, careful not to startle the agitated witch, "what did she see in your diary?" Luz knew Amity always kept a journal with her, and that she wrote everything, _everything_ , in there. 

Upon hearing the word "diary," Amity's eyes shot wide open, her body tensing up defensively. Her hand, which was holding Luz, grew stiff and clamped shut, catching Luz off-guard and causing her to flinch. :I— I can't." Amity finally forced the words out of her mouth, beads of sweat forming at her temple.

"Why?" 

"They'll— you'll— _they'll_ take _you_ away." Luz felt Amity strengthening her grip, not wanting to let go. She peered into her eyes, seeing only anxiety and confusion.

"I'm not going anywhere," Luz replied with a stern face.

" _Yes_ , you will—" Amity lifted her head and pleaded with Luz, "— just like Willow."

" _No_." Luz replied, her words strung with determination, "I'm not like Willow, and what _we_ have, is _nothing_ close to what you had with Willow." Luz cupped Amity's cheek and ran her thumb across Amity's tear-stained face. "I told you I'd never leave you, and that's a promise I'll never break."

Amity relishes her palm like a kitten, placing her own hand on top of Luz's. "I know," she said weakly.

Luz continued to rub Amity's cheek with her thumb, wiping all tears away from her face. She brings brings Amity's head closer to hers, then pauses when their faces are only inches apart, eyes locked in a trance. Then, in a split second, Luz closes the distance and plants her forehead on Amity's. " _Please_ Amity, trust me." Her breath so close to Amity's face, Luz begged her one last time. 

Amity sat still, taking the new type of warmth she was getting from Luz. She glanced at Luz, then at her side, then her pockets. Luz felt her shift uncomfortably and witnessed her body growing limp. With a deep sigh, Amity shoved her hand in her pocket, taking out a crumpled piece of paper.

Luz caught sight of the paper, the color, the texture, she could immediately tell that was a page torn out from Amity's diary. Like a sick man reaching out, Amity weakly held the paper in front of Luz with shaky hands. She looked away, obviously afraid of what Luz would think if she read the contents. 

Luz sat there, head still on Amity, "is this what Odalia saw?" 

Amity winced, which all but confirmed Luz's question.

With bated breath, she took the paper, feeling its crisp yet firm layer in her palm. Luz felt her heart jumping out of her mouth as she pulled her hand back, edging away from Amity to make space. Her brows were furrowed, eyes deep-set on page in her palm. 

Her fingers fiddled with the edges of the paper, releasing a soft sound as it slowly became undone. Luz's mind was empty, she wasn't prepared. Whatever was inside this note was a secret Amity held so dear it drove her to this depressed state. She didn't know if she was even qualified to read it, it was _Amity's_ , her best friend's. But Amity said it was ok, and this was the _only_ way she could understand. The _only_ way she could help Amity. 

Steeling her resolve, Luz opened the paper— 

"Wait!" Luz heard Amity shriek, she looked up for a second only to catch a glimpse of Amity closing in on her face and kissing her, the force of Amity's tackle driving both of them to the ground. Luz's body became completely tense, every hair of her body standing up. She felt helpless against the witch's attack. Her back on the floor, legs limp, hands lifeless, Luz closed her eyes and reciprocated the kiss. 

It lasted longer than she thought it would. Every time Luz clamped Amity's head between her palms to breath, Amity would only give her milliseconds before taking her lips once again. Her breath, the scent of her sweat mix with a tinge of perfume, Luz was experiencing a new side of Amity every second— sides she'd always wanted to know. Locking lips with her drove all her anxieties, worries, and fears away like wind blowing leaves.

Luz felt how much Amity wanted her, _physically_. Her hands wrapped around her head, pulling her closer, her fingers combing through every inch of her hair. Amity's eyes, still in a trance, were filled with passion unlike anything Luz had ever seen. It took forever before Amity pulled back and confessed, tears falling onto Luz's cheeks. "I love you, you _and_ anything _stupid_ about you." she whispered weakly, "I _always_ have."

Luz stared at her, eyes wide with shock. She looked away for a second, hiding the red blush on her cheeks, but decided to face Amity anyway. "Then the note—"

Amity put a finger in her lips and nodded, she knew what Luz was going to say. "It's all _you_." her face flushed red, "I'd rather you not read it." she took the page, now sitting quietly across the floor half-opened, and shoved it back to her pocket.

"You'd rather kiss me for an eternity, _and then confess_ , just so I wouldn't read the note?" Luz covered her mouth as she chuckled. 

Amity eye's fell below her chest, refusing to meet Luz. Silence was the only answer Luz needed. She nodded and planted her lips on Amity's forehead. "So Odalia— your mom found out about— " Luz paused, the next words glued to her throat: _your crush on me_. 

Amity's head turned to Luz after seeing her struggle with her words. "She said if I ever wanted to see you become a witch, I'd have to cut all ties with you." Her shoulders dropped, then she released a deep breath.

"But why?" Luz cried, almost shouting.

Amity shrugged, but Luz knew Odalia would never allow her children to be with other creatures of lower standing. Being friends with Amity was already stretching it thin, and then coming together as a couple— Luz's cheeks grew bright red from the thought— it was impossible.

"No." Luz firmly held Amity's shoulders, "it doesn't matter to me." 

"But—" Amity tried to cut her off, but instead she was met with a kiss.

"I love you too Amity," Luz brushed her hair and ran her fingers across her ear, twirling it, playing with it. "And I've wanted _for so long_ to be like this _with you_." 

Amity's eyes widened, but before she could react, Luz pulled her down into a loving embrace, digging her face deep into Amity's neck and holding her body tight against hers. Amity returned her hug, putting life into the arms wrapped around Luz's back, and before they knew it, the two had shared one more kiss before Amity pulled back and cuddled Luz's chest, "You can be so _stupid_ , but damn I love that about you," Amity murmured. Luz smiled triumphantly above her. 

Amity gripped Luz's hoodie tight, "but what about my mom?" Luz felt Amity's face crumple beneath her, "what do we do?"

Luz stopped for a bit, racking her head for a solution. Idea after idea made its way past her head, but there was only one where she saw a bright future for her and Amity, _together_. She pulled away from Amity and forced her to meet her gaze. Eyes filled with determination, Luz gave Amity the most confident smile she had ever given anyone in her life. 

"Marry me Amity." Luz simply said— or rather, proposed.

For a moment time stopped, Amity— eyes narrowed, body frozen stiff, could only stare at Luz. Her hands going limp and falling to her sides as she lost balance and bent forward only to be caught by Luz. Luz could feel her jaw moving but no sound came out of her mouth. She was completely broken. 

Luz cringed at the suddenness of her proposal, but decided it was the only way. She petted Amity, who was once again within her arms, "I want to be a witch Amity...but none of that matters if you're not there." imagining a future without Amity, Luz felt her heart clench tight, draining blood from her veins. She grabbed Amity's hand, brought it to her cheek, and appreciated its warmth. 

"And I don't need a school or academy to learn magic. I'm an outlier," Luz chuckled, she pulled out a couple of post-it's from her pocket and spread them out across the floor. Amity eyed the sheets, noticing over 30 different glyphs were scattered across the room, some she'd never even seen before. "Eda is the best example of how great a witch can be, even if they're not in taking lessons."

"We just have to.. _.write our own destiny_." Luz whispered ever so softly.

"Yes," she heard a small cry, Amity nodded into the crook of her neck. 

Luz's eyes grew wide, she pulled her head back, trying to meet Amity's gaze, but the witch hid her head deep in Luz's chest. "Yes— as in— " she choked and coughed a bit, " _Yes?_ "

Amity nodded again, refusing to look at Luz. 

Luz was still filled with disbelief, she'd expected Amity to reason out with her, call her an idiot, or even pinch her in anger. Amity did none of that, instead she simply nodded without hesitation. 

"You know this means we're going to run away," :Luz said, Amity nodded again, faster than Luz could comprehend. 

"We're leaving bonesborough, going somewhere we don't know, and never coming back." 

Amity nodded

"We _might_ become fugitives."

Amity nodded

"You'll never see your friends, parent's sib—" 

"It doesn't matter! I'd give it all away if it means being together with you!" Amity screamed, her muscles strained, hands clutching Luz. " _I'd give it all away._ " she mumbled.

A huge surge of emotion built up inside Luz's chest, skin rising and heart full of vigor, she clasped Amity's head and kissed her soft lips. Amity's body fumbled as she held the kiss, arms turning into noodles as Luz ruffled her hair and tightened her grasp. Seeing Amity melt in her arms, Luz continued her onslaught against the helpless witch. She couldn't help it, she just loved her _a tad_ bit too much.

After parting lips, Luz looked at Amity, eyes burning bright. "Let's go." She tapped a glyph, the paper swirling, changing colors until it finally became a gray sphere. The sphere extended vertically, forming a flat oval shape as tall as a human that contained a dark center. 

"You can make portals?" Amity exclaimed in disbelief, she looked at luz, who grinned at her. 

"I can make a lot of things," Luz awkwardly laughed, "I just haven't shown you yet."

Amity stopped, she raised a finger and opened her mouth, but quickly pulled it back. She probably had many questions, but decided now was not the time to ask.

"Where does it lead?" Amity finally asked, "the portal."

Luz grabbed her hand, interlocking fingers with her, and marched to the portal. "To a place we can call home." She winked at Amity, "I found it during one of my adventure and I _promise_ , you—" she cut herself off, narrowed her eyes and smiled, "— _we_ will love it there. _Together_."

'Together,' Amity mouthed the word with her mouth, a smile forming on her face after. 

"Let's go." She grasped Luz's hand and urged her forward, "Luz."

***

And they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> "Azora!" a voice echoed through the forest. Birds flew, mice scattered, and rabbits hopped away from the booming sound they heard.
> 
> A little girl, ears sharp like a witch with golden brown skin looked up. She looked around, and seeing all of her playmates (the animals) gone, a frown replaced her innocent smile. She walked over to a sleeping human comfortably resting with her back on a tree stump and tapped her shoulder.
> 
> "Mom," the little girl said, "Mom is calling us for dinner." 
> 
> At the mention of "dinner" the human's eyes shot wide open. She quickly glanced at a glyph wrapped around her wrist (that resembled a human watch) and exclaimed, "Oh crap, your mother is going to KILL us." 
> 
> "Oh crappp!" the child happily chanted, oblivious to the meaning of the word, "crap, crap crap." She continued on.
> 
> The human quickly covered the child's mouth, "ok, DO NOT, say that in front of you mother okay? and if you do, you DIDN't hear it from me."
> 
> "Kwaph" the child mumbled, the human's hand still in her mouth. 
> 
> The human did a facepalm, "I'm so dead." She quickly resigned to her fate and imagined a portal glyph in her mind. Within seconds, a large gray sphere formed in front of the two. "Let's go Azora, your mother's waiting." She sighed and slumped her shoulders.
> 
> ***
> 
> Arriving in front of a small, dainty cottage, the human and Azora were greeted by a very beautiful and VERY pissed-off witch. Her hands beside her hips, one foot rhythmically tapping the ground. 
> 
> "Honey!" The human called out, "I-uh, WE didn't notice it was time for dinner." the human reasoned out, pointing to Azora. 
> 
> "Five. Minutes. Late." the green-haired witch said. 
> 
> "Five! Yay!" Azora cheered, apparently oblivious to the situation. 
> 
> "I swear I didn't notice—" the human tried to argue, but she was cut off by a quick kiss from the witch. Fireworks exploded inside her stomach, and those eyes, those cool yellow eyes put the human in a trance.
> 
> "I'm glad you're safe—" then the witch knelt down and rubbed Azora's cheek, "—and this little munchkin too." Placing her hands in Azora's underarms, she lifted up the child and hung her on her shoulder. "Come in, don't let dinner go cold."
> 
> Still dazed by her wife's awesomeness, the human couldn't help but mutter, "I love you Amity."
> 
> Amity looked back, giving the human a very wide grin, "I love you too, Luz."
> 
> ***
> 
> Might make sequel (after they run away) upon request


End file.
